Parliament
by Her Madjesty
Summary: When the heat and the stress of a Parliament meeting get too difficult to handle, Tiana attempts to encourage Naveen to open his mind to potential new bills.


_A/N Hullo! Why, you might be wondering, would I write something like this? Because I felt like it, and the more mature section of the Princess and the Frog Fanfiction Archive seemed a little thin. I hope you enjoy what I've written! Characters are not mine, Maldonian words are actually Italian, and given that the Queen of Maldonia doesn't have a given name, I elected to give her one of my own. _

_Abinaza! _

* * *

Tiana stared impatiently into space as bitter old men argued around her. The shouting had been going on for hours, and yet no conclusion had been reached on the bill in discussion.

A little ways from her, Naveen was embroiled in a fierce argument in Maldonian with a man Tiana had never met. She could understand a few words, here and there, although most were words she would not repeat.

At least, not in pleasant company.

"This is _not _the way for business to be accomplished." She murmured under her breath, staring at the battlefield that had erupted before her.

"I have to agree." A voice from behind her said. Tiana looked back with a start and saw Lucianna, Queen of Maldonia, looking equally frustrated. The Queen wiped the sweat from her brow and stood tall against the backdrop of arguing men, command their attention with a sharp whistle.

Slowly, the crowd came to a hush around her, staring up like chastised children.

"Gentlemen." Lucianna said, thankfully in English. "I suggest a recess to recover from this horrendous behavior." She glared fiercely over the gathering. The men seemed to shrink even further beneath her gaze.

"You shall have an hour to recover yourselves and prepare sensible arguments for and against the bill in question." Lucianna continued. "When you return, you will each say your piece, and a vote will be taken. I will not stand for this barbaric behavior in a hall of Parliament."

"You are dismissed." Lucianna said sharply. The men in the hall scattered before her, desperate to relieve themselves from her disappointed stare.

Lucianna sat down next to Tiana and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Ridiculous." She murmured.

"I agree, Mama." Naveen snarled, sitting down next to her. "That insolente stolto—"

"Enough, Naveen." Lucianna commanded, pining her son with a fierce look. "You can discuss your distaste of the man later. I will hear no more of it for the moment."

"But—"

"No!" Lucianna said, waving her son away. "Be gone with you."

Naveen pulled himself together with a huff, walking out of the hall muttering under his breath.

"Apologies, my dear." Lucianna said after a moment, as Tiana stared at the woman with undisguised awe.

"Don't go apologizing, Your Majesty." She said, glancing over the empty hall. "You did what you thought best. Probably is the best, seeing how all those men were acting."

"It is amazing how little it takes to turn men into animals." Lucianna chuckled dryly.

"My mama always said that the best way to tame a man was to feed him." Tiana said, chuckling along. "If that didn't work, well.." A flush rose on Tiana's cheeks, and she looked at the queen slyly.

Lucianna snorted, and the women's laughter echoed through the hall.

"Your mother is a wise woman." Lucianna said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I do believe she is right."

Tiana snorted and nodded. "Maybe I should make some po boys for the next Parliament meeting." She joked. "It may keep everyone from going after each other like gators."

"I'm not sure about that." Lucianna chuckled, rising to her feet. "But you could, perhaps, see after Naveen."

Tiana frowned for a moment, and then rose to her feet as well, walking with the Queen out of the abandoned hall.

"I'm not sure how that would help." She admitted, staring at the arches above her. "He seems fairly strong minded about what he wants. I'm not sure if even my food could change his mind."

The Queen smiled demurely, but said nothing for a moment. "Perhaps," she began, looking at Tiana from the corner of her eye. "You could provide him with some motivation to be more reasonable."

Tiana felt her eyes widen, and looked at the Queen, who stared passively into the distance.

"Ma'am?" Tiana asked, looking at her curiously.

The Queen smiled at the gawking young woman, a clever light gleaming in her eye. "You are his wife, Tiana." She said. "And he listens to you far more often than he ever listened to me. I have no doubt of your abilities."

With that, she began to walk away, disappearing into the immense halls of the House of Parliament.

XXX

Tiana paced the halls of the House of Parliament, time ticking away as a plan formed in her mind. She was not one for rash action, but it was a simple enough idea, and it could be quite effective.

"Naveen!" She spotted him down the hall, sulking near a tall marble column.

"Tiana." He responded, shaking himself out of his stupor. "How are you? Has everyone been treating you well?"

"About as well as they've been treating each other." Tiana replied lightly, taking the prince's hand in hers. "Come with me real quick. I've got a favor to ask you."

Naveen looked at her curiously as she pulled him after her, ducking into an open closet door and closing it behind them.

"Tiana?" He asked, squinting at her in the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"Asking a favor." She murmured, looking up at him coyly. "See, I'd like to persuade you to be a little more open minded on your position."

"And how do you intend to do tha—" Tiana cut him off with a swift kiss, stealing away his breath.

"Tiana?" He asked, words becoming softer as she kissed him again.

"Naveen." She purred, running her hands along his arms and looking up at him through her lashes. Then, she kissed him hard, gripping his arms hard enough to bruise as she pushed him back against the closest wall.

"Tiana," Naveen breathed, astonished, shifting beneath her insistent weight. "Tiana, _oh_—"

She silenced him swiftly, palming his twitching cock through his trousers. He moaned into her mouth, her tongue lapping at his as she drew him closer.

His legs were quivering between hers. She reached beneath the band of his trousers and he gasped, automatically going limp as she took his length in hand.

"_Mia bella principessa_." Naveen gasped, pulling her close as she pumped, up and down. "Oh, _mia dea_."

Tiana smirked and bent her knees, stopping her teasing only to slide Naveen's pants down his legs.

"_Amore_?" he ask. She silenced him almost immediately, taking his length into her mouth and flicking her tongue against his head.

A guttural moan threatened to shake the closest. Naveen's eyelids fluttered, and he grabbed for something, anything to hold on to. Tiana licked down his length experimentally, watching as her prince struggled to speak. She pumped his member in and out of her mouth, watching him turn to jelly, knees barely holding him up.

He let out another gasp as she wrapped her lips tightly around his head, tongue teasing just beneath. "Tiana." He groaned, digging his fingers into the wall as his hips jerked forward. "Oh, mia amore, come up to me, _come up to me_."

Tiana released his member with a 'pop', using his hips to help her stand. Naveen was quivering beneath her fingertips, eyelids hooded and pupils blown wide.

"Hmm." She murmured, giving his member one last pump with her hand. "I don't think so." With a satisfied smirk, she made to make herself presentable, while Naveen stared after her in a haze of lust and shock.

"Che cosa?" He stuttered, watching Tiana place her hand on the closet door handle. "You can't—my love, you can't—"

"I think you'll find I can." Tiana said with a demure smile. "I'll see you in Parliament, my sweet prince." Her entire being radiated satisfaction as she closed the closet door behind her. "Perhaps you'll find it in yourself to be a little more _open_ to suggestion."

A moan followed her out into the hall, and Tiana grinned, irrationally proud.

XXX

The Parliament session that followed was deemed the swiftest to occur in recorded history of Maldonia. Prince Naveen, it seemed, had suffered a change of heart, and the bill in question passed without much debate.

Lucianna looked at Tiana over her cup of water from across the hall and lifted a nearly invisible toast, which the princess returned with a grin of her own.


End file.
